Pour Réparer Son Coeur Brisé
by Jesse Khaos
Summary: Ichigo moves from Karakura town into Tokyo because of his father's job. There he meets a blue haired comic shop owner with quite the past.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own Bleach or any of its character's, I am doing this merely for the sake of wanting to better my writing.

A/N: So this is something I've been working on for the past three weeks or so and finally got around to posting it here for all to read. R&R would make me happy.  
Oh and also to anyone who read my Pills story, I scrapped that due to lack of plot, and here's to hoping that that does not happen to this one.  
One other thing, the title of this story I felt had to be in French, and well I know every little of the language so if there is something incorrect about it please let me know.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning was brisk and bright. The redheaded teen strolled languidly toward his high school or at least that was where he was supposed to be going. The truth was that Ichigo didn't really care for the place. Junior year had been no fun since he had moved to Tokyo. The kids here didn't seem to like him, and many people even the teachers talked behind his back about his orange hair. He'd been to the principal's office twice already about it, and was told the same thing both times; that he was going to have to dye his hair or face punishment for violating the dress code.

He missed his old friends back in Kurakara town, and now here in this big city full of people he had none. The redhead came to a four way intersection and took the right hand turn nearest him that he knew would take him quite far from the school. Walking along he received stares and sideways glances from passersby, but he'd grown used to it by now. Ichigo walked a good three and half blocks to a small café and comic shop, they were mostly empty during the day so there was no one to bug him about being there.

Striding into the café the delightful peal of a small bell sounded throughout the shop, the redhead took his school bag from his shoulder and settled it into onto the back of one of the high back armchairs that populated the small space before taking a seat.  
The teen could hear movement coming from the backroom behind the highly decorated counter.  
"Be with you in a minute" called a voice from the room. Ichigo didn't say anything just sat, staring out into space; he was turning over the idea of whether or not to pick up some black hair dye on his way home.

A few moments later a young woman, in her early twenties came out from the backroom, dusting off her clothing. "Sorry about that, just got in some new stock and I had to get it put away." The young woman said, looking around the small shop for the person who had come in. The woman's voice shook Ichigo from his reverie, turning around to look at the barista.

"Oh hey, no big deal" said the redhead lazily, looking over the chair at the counter. The young woman's expression changed at the sight of the clump of orange hair.

"What the hell are you doing here?" the woman said as she tied her hair up and walked over to where Ichigo sat. "Don't you have school?"

"Yeah, but what's it to you huh?"

"Nothing, it's just that you've been coming here an awful lot lately. Is there something going on at school? Is that why you keep ditching?" asked the barista.  
Ichigo didn't say anything for a long while. "Well?"

"You're not going to call the school or whatever are you?" the redhead said, giving the young woman his most charming smile. At the sight of the teen's changed expression, a slight blush came to her cheeks and burned ever so slightly. Ichigo just chuckled.

"No I won't call anyone, but I better not get into any kind of trouble because of you." The woman said rather sternly with her hands on her hips.  
Ichigo just gave her a dismissive wave of his hand before retreating back to the comfort of his armchair. The barista threw a cross look to the back of the teen's head before walking back behind the counter. "Hey do you want anything, like a coffee or something?"

"Nah, but thanks for the off"

"What you don't like coffee? If so I've got tea too"

"Is it free?"

"Is what free?"

"The coffee, is it free?"  
The barista stared at the back of armchair that the teen inhabited.

"You don't have any money do you."  
Ichigo shook his head.

"Nope" he said throwing the young woman yet another one of his charming smiles before going back to reading a large and rather old looking manga.

"Manga huh?" said the barista who caught sight of the old looking book.

"Yeah" Ichigo said simply.

"You know there's a comic shop next door; you should go over there, give you something to do other than sit around here and not pay for anything." The young woman said.  
The redhead didn't say anything in reply for quite some time before picking himself up from the high backed armchair, shouldering his school bag he headed over to the door that connected the two shops.  
Stepping inside Ichigo was greeted not by a blissful sounding little bell that he associated with a tiny café, but rather he was met with the low and spastic bass beats of driving dance music. The comic shop was a bit larger compared to the hole in the wall café next door but only just. But despite this the small space managed to fit within it a vast collection of Japanese manga, new and old, and even a wide array of American comics.

At the front of the store was a rack arranged in neat rows, a sign above informing people that they were all the new releases in both Katakana and English. Farther up front of the shop, sat a small, old counter that was littered with knick-knacks and local show bills.

That's when he saw him, a tall looking, and somewhat wiry muscled man sat leaned back in a tattered office chair, his feet thrown up and crossed on top of the counter, a battered up old pair of Doc Martins on his feet. The newest issue of _The Amazing_ _Spiderman_ draped over the man's face, hiding it from view, well toned arms hung limply at his sides.

Ichigo took in all this before carrying on to the back of the store, picking up a large tankōbon of a series he'd been neglecting. Walking farther down the aisle while ideally flipping through the pages of the manga he'd picked up.  
All the while Ichigo was unaware of the pair of newly uncovered and lethargic azure eyes that were watching him from the security mirror in the front of the store that reflected the back of the man's establishment, it came in handy when he had to keep an eye on the local delinquent thieves. The blue eyes took note of stock of orange hair that the teen possessed.

"Hey Funny Head, you go back any further you're gonna run into the dōjinshi and seijin, and that American stuff" said the man from the front as he righted himself in his seat and completely removed the comic from his face, setting it on the counter.  
Ichigo heard the man and his face instantly began to burn with blush.

"Yeah that's what's usually back here in these places" the redhead said, trying his best to playoff his momentary embarrassment he'd felt for getting caught.  
Ichigo went back up the aisle the way he'd come and found the man from earlier sitting with his arms crossed over his toned chest that Ichigo could make out from beneath the loose fitting black tank top. The man was staring at him with lethargic azure eyes and Ichigo couldn't help but notice the man's mess of hair that was the color of a cloudless summer sky.  
Ichigo figured the man had to be in his early to mid twenties, and that he wasn't like any comic store owner or employee he'd ever met or seen before. Those people were usually all overweight and overzealous mama's boys or college dropouts trying to make ends meet. But this blue haired man was nothing like that, or at least not at first glance.

"Ya buyin' that Funny Head?" Said the blue haired man, his voice was gruff yet calm all at the same time; it sent a shiver up the teen's spine. Ichigo snapped out of his musings and shook his head,

"No, don't have the money" the teen said.

"Oh, well you can just read it then…" the man took notice of the redhead's school uniform. "That's to say if you have the time. Aren't you supposed to be in school kid?"

"Yeah but there's nothing really there for me" Ichigo answered, thumbing through the manga in hand.  
The blue eyed man leaned forward in his seat, crossing his arms on the counter in front of him and resting his chin on top of them, all while watching the teen.

"Ya new 'round here? I've never seen ya before, what's yer name?"  
The redhead looked up from his manga at the mention of the question, chocolate eyes meeting azure ones. Ichigo looked away quickly.

"My name's Kurosaki Ichigo, and no I'm not from here, I just moved here a week ago" the teen answered.

"Nice to meet ya Berry-tan, name's Grimmjow" the blue eyed man said holding out his hand to the redhead.  
Ichigo didn't respond that quickly, instead he regarded the man's strange name and lack of last name, and also the fact that Grimmjow felt that it was okay to address him by his given name so quickly, and also in slang. Reaching out the redhead grasped the older man's hand and shook, Ichigo took note of Grimmjow's strong grip, and somewhat rough hands.

"That's a strange name you have, don't you have a family name?" Ichigo asked as he let go of Grimmjow's hand and let his fall to his side. The blue haired man sat up and stared into Ichigo's eyes once again, blue orbs burning holes. The teen averted his gaze once again; there was something about the man's stare that bugged him.

"It's French" informed Grimmjow.

"French?" Ichigo repeated in question.

"Yeah, French" Grimmjow said.

"You speak really good Japanese for not being a native."

"Yeah, well I try" the blue haired man said, getting up from his seat, exposing his true height. Ichigo figured that Grimmjow has to be around six feet tall, a whole five inches taller  
than him. Grimmjow walked out from behind the counter and over to a cardboard box sitting on the ground, stooping over the box Grimmjow produced a box cutter from the back pocket of his tattered jeans, slicing open the tape he began to extract the boxes contents onto the new release rack.

"Well aren't you going to tell me your family name?" The redhead asked.  
Grimmjow just ignored Ichigo's question and standing up he went back to glancing over the covers of the books in his hand. Grimmjow's usual lethargic expression changed suddenly to a scowl. He heaved a sigh, before turning around and showing Ichigo what it was that had rubbed him the wrong way. It was the latest issue of _Shōnen Jump_.

"You'd think that after killing off the main character that he would've ended the series" Grimmjow said, changing the subject that the teen had brought up quite well, "it's all about money now."  
Ichigo figured the blue haired man must have been talking about the longest running series that had been published in _Jump,_ if he remembered correctly it must have been around for six years or so until it ended only three weeks ago, or at least that's what everyone thought since the creator had killed off the main character.  
Grimmjow slapped the remaining volumes in his hand onto the new release rack and removing the ones from last week.

"Were you a fan of the series?" Ichigo asked Grimmjow, who had disappeared behind the counter. The older man reappeared with another box and set it atop the counter, cutting it open with his box cutter.

"Yeah I was until very recently, killin' off a character like that and still lettin' the series keep goin', like nothin' ever happened. I mean what was he thinkin'? Sure it does take some balls to do something like that and I respect him for that, but it was just way too American for my taste" said the blue hair man. "Hey Berry-tan, ya mind lendin' me a hand since yer just standin' 'round?" Grimmjow asked.

"Oh yeah sure no problem" Ichigo said walking behind the counter and grabbing one of the other boxes that were stacked there.  
Grimmjow handed the box cutter to the teen who took it and slashed open the box that was full of tankōbon volumes, one of which looked to be the new issue of the same series that he'd picked up earlier.

"Damn I'm behind" Ichigo murmured.  
Hearing this Grimmjow craned his neck around to look at the manga that the redhead was holding.

"Oh yeah, that was a good series, great endin' too, well at least I think so." The blue haired man mused.

"Ending? You mean it's over?" Ichigo said looking at Grimmjow with a stunned look on his face.

"Yeah sure, the adventure ended, and Subaru lost Sasaki in the final battle."  
The redhead just stared at Grimmjow with a deeper than usual scowl on his face. "What, don't look at me like that. I mean did ya really think it was goin' to keep goin'? That series wasn't any _Shōnen_ shit; it had to end at some point" Grimmjow gutted opened open another box, "I mean, come on think about it, at least now Yamazaki-sama can start working on new stuff now." . The sapphire eyed man said.

"Yeah I guess" the redhead said a little disappointed in the fact that Grimmjow spoiled the ending for him. The blue haired man noticed the somewhat sad expression on his face.

"Hey if ya haven't finished it I own all the tankōbon, I can lend 'em to ya if ya want."  
Ichigo through about it for a bit for answering,

"Yeah sure, if you don't mind."

"Sure I don't mind that's why I'm lendin' them to ya" Grimmjow said as he sorted through another box, that was full of seijin manga, and all their outlandish covers.  
The two worked at putting out new manga and reordering older ones, for a good two and a half hours. By the time they had finished they had talked a great deal about manga and video games, which was something that Ichigo didn't really play much of but apparently Grimmjow did. The two also talked about small personal things, like how Ichigo got stuck with the name he had. But one question that Grimmjow kept beating around the bush was about his last name.

"Oh come on just tell me already, it can't be that bad. If anything I bet it sounds cool." Ichigo said looking at the blue eyed man with longing in his eyes. Grimmjow said nothing; he just looked away from the teen's gaze. "If it's stupid or something I promise not to laugh" the redhead reassured the older man. Grimmjow heaved sigh and ran a hand through his hair, he figured that it couldn't be that bad.

"Jaegerjaquez" Grimmjow muttered. The teen didn't know what to say at first, the name seemed more like a foreign word than a name.

"What?" Ichigo questioned.

"Jaegerjaquez" Grimmjow said again.

"Jaegerjaquez" Ichigo said as if tasting the name. "That's a really cool name, why don't you like it?" The teen asked, not understanding Grimmjow's fear of the name.  
Grimmjow shrugged,

"I don't know" he lied, "I guess it's because I was made fun of as a kid for it, so I just never got used to it. Eventually I just stop using it all together" the blue haired man explained. Ichigo didn't know what to say in response, so he said nothing, just stared at the older man who was now wearing a somewhat hurt expression on his face, as if recalling the old memories had opened old wounds. Ichigo hadn't meant for that.

"Sorry I asked" the teen said apologetically.

"Hmm…it's no big deal really" Grimmjow said standing up and looking at a large clock on the wall behind the counter. "Lunch time" the blue hair man stated, grabbing up some keys from a dish on the cluttered counter. "Ichigo-kun you wanna get something to eat?" Grimmjow asked. Ichigo considered the question for a few moments,

"Yeah sure, but I don't have any money for food or anything I'm saving it for something else" Ichigo explained as the two headed out of the comic shop and Grimmjow locked up the place.

"What is it that yer saving it for?" the older man asked.

"I have to buy some hair dye" the teen said."

"Hair dye? what for?"

"What do you think, I need to dye my hair black."

"Ya need to, what for?"

"For school, I keep getting in trouble because of the dress code and people keep talking shit about me at school 'cause of it." The teen explained.

"So that's yer natural hair color?"

"Yes"

"Then why dye it? It makes ya look cool." Grimmjow said reaching out and ruffling the teen's mess of red hair. Ichigo felt a sudden blush burn his face and his heart began to beat just a bit faster from the simple touch.

"I have to for school, I just told you that" Ichigo said lowering his gaze so that Grimmjow couldn't see his face.

"So what? It's just school what could they do to ya?"  
Ichigo shrugged,

"I don't know, expel me maybe."

"Well whatever, do what ya gotta do I guess" Grimmjow said, not understanding why he was feeling this strange pang of loss in his heart over this little news that the redhead was telling him.

"Why does it matter to you anyways huh?" Ichigo asked, wanting to know why it was that the older man cared if he dyed his hair or not. Grimmjow shrugged,

"I don't care, like I said do what ya gotta do." Said the azure eyed man.  
The two walked for about a block and a half before Grimmjow turned into a small noodle shop.

"Oi, Makami-san!" the blue haired man shouted into the empty shop before taking a seat at the bar area.

"Noodles?" Ichigo questioned.  
Grimmjow looked over at the redhead,

"Yeah, and?"

"Nothing." Ichigo said.  
A few moments later a man in what looked to be his mid-thirties entered from a backroom from behind the bar.

"Ah, damn I thought it was you, what do you want today, the usual?" Makami asked, busying himself with the washing and the locating of knives.

"Yeah that'll be fine."

"What about your friend?" the shopkeeper said nodding in Ichigo's direction.  
Grimmjow looked over at the redhead,

"Well do ya want anythin', and it's on me." The azure eyed man said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure, now what do ya want?"

"Shin-soba." said Ichigo.

"Oh ya like the expensive stuff huh, and not to mention sweet too." Grimmjow said, nodding to Makami that that was the order.  
The shopkeeper went to preparing the men's noodles.  
The two at the bar weren't saying much of anything just sitting and lingering in each other's company. Ichigo sat toying with his chopsticks, a contemplative look on his face. Grimmjow noticed but decided not to say anything, he didn't want to pry. Five more minutes went by and Makami came and gave the men their noodles.

"Here you guys go, enjoy."

"Thanks Makami-san" the blue eyed man said pulling out his wallet and pulling out a couple of bills, handing them to the shopkeeper. "Keep the change" Grimmjow said. The azure eyed looked over at the teen who was already eating his noodle, he just smiled, he didn't understand why though.

"So when do ya have to go home?" Grimmjow asked, stirring up his noodles. The redhead shrugged.

"I don't know, when school's out, but I usually hang out around town for a couple of hours afterward why?"

"Well I still need to give ya those tankōbon, and I figured that we could just hang out a bit more." Grimmjow said before shoving his mouth full of noodles. This elected a small laugh from the teen. The older man looked over at Ichigo and smiled too after gulping down the mouthful of noodles.

"Yeah sure we can hang out a bit longer." Ichigo said sitting forward in his seat, elbows on the bar top. "You're a pretty cool guy you know that?" The teen said.  
Grimmjow just smiled, and ruffled Ichigo's hair,

"Yer not bad yerself Ichigo-kun."  
The two finished eating and Grimmjow wished Makami a good afternoon. Coming back to the comic shop the two were in a fit of laugher over a joke that Grimmjow had told as they came to the locked door. The azure eyed man fished through his pockets for his keys, but promptly dropped them as he pulled them out.

"Damn it" the older man said before stooping over to pick them up.  
Ichigo who was still recovering from his fits of laugher was caught off guard at the sight of Grimmjow's ass. Ripping his gaze away quickly he felt yet again a blush burn his cheeks.  
The blue haired man straightened out and unlocked the door the two stepped inside.

Grimmjow hurried behind the counter, producing a piece of paper from beside a rather old looking printer and hurriedly scrawled out in bother Japanese and English that he would be right back.

"Okay come on" Grimmjow said ushering the teen to a backroom with a sweeping arm gesture. Ichigo did as he was told and followed the azure eyed man. Ichigo was lead into a small living area, complete with a kitchen that looked like it saw a fair amount of uses. Moving right along, Grimmjow lead the teen up a narrow flight of steep stairs to a small hallway where two rooms resided. "This is the bathroom" Grimmjow said knocking on the nearest door to the top of the stairs to the right of him. "And this is…" the azure eyed man looked down at his feet where a small white cat stood, rubbing itself against his legs, Grimmjow smiled as he bent down and picked up the small cat. "And this is Gin-chan, oh you're not allergic to cats are you?" The older man asked.

Ichigo shook his head in answer. "Oh okay good" Grimmjow replied with a toothy grin. Still holding Gin the blue haired man pushed open the door to what looked like a mid-sized room that had shelves cluttered with kink-knacks, assorted manga, and tankōbon volumes, and walls plastered with various posters and wall scrolls of bands, anime, and video games. The floor was strewn with clothes both washed and unwashed unlike, a small futon lay in the darkest corner of the room. In the corner opposite the futon was a small flat screen television mounted to the wall, next to it were shelves also mounted to the wall, with various anime series as well many video games. Below the television sat an Xbox 360, a Wii, and two Playstation 2s. Across the room and next to what Ichigo believed to be a closet sat a small desk on which a rather impressive looking computer sat, and sitting next to the desk were three large boxes full of what looked like old vinyl records.

"I take it this is your room?" Ichigo asked as he picked his way through the small room.

"Yup" Grimmjow said looking at the teen with a modest smile. The older man set Gin down on his futon before going straight to a tall shelf that was stacked with manga and began pulling out volumes.  
The redhead wondered about the room, stopping at the miniature entertainment center and looking over the many games and anime on the shelves.

"Why two Playstations?" Ichigo asked looking back at Grimmjow who was still going through his manga.

"'Cause I play imports so one of 'em is a 1st Region console" Grimmjow answered.

"Oh…" Ichigo didn't really know what that meant, "So how do you get all of this stuff anyways? I mean it all seems kind of expensive for a comic storekeeper to afford." The teen asked, as he was messing with a rubrics cube he found on one of the shelves.  
Grimmjow walked over with several volumes of the manga he promised Ichigo in hand.

"Oh well, I do some barterin' here and there, some of this stuff is hand me down, and I also acquire some of it from doin' favors and the like." The azure eyed man said with a sly smile. "Well here you go all the ones that I own, sorry that some of them are in bad shape." Grimmjow said handing the books to the redhead.  
Setting down the toy where he had found it Ichigo reached out and took the books, his fingers brushed over Grimmjow's ever so slightly, causing a blush to instantly burn his cheeks.

"Yeah, thanks" Ichigo said, trying his best to hide his face from azure eyes as he shoved the books into his school bag. The teen's actions however were to no avail, because Grimmjow noticed the blush and the sudden averted gaze.

"Hey what's wrong?" The older man said trying to follow and met the redhead's eyes again.

"Nothing" Ichigo said somewhat sternly fearing that he had been caught.

"Oh come on look at me, what's the matter huh?" Grimmjow said, taking a step closer, closing the space between the two before reaching out and grabbing a hold of the hand that was gripping onto the school bag for dear life. As soon as the blue haired man touched him the teen couldn't help but look up, chocolate orbs meeting azure once more. Grimmjow saw the deep blush that burned Ichigo's cheeks, the older man's eyes widened but only just at the sight. Grimmjow took yet another step toward the teen closing the space between them that much more. Ichigo removed the hand that Grimmjow was holding from his bag and let his fingers intertwine with Grimmjow's before closing the remaining space between the couple and resting his forehead on the older man's shoulder.

"What is this Grimmjow?" muttered Ichigo into the blue haired man's shoulder.

"I'm not quite sure myself Ichigo-kun" said Grimmjow honestly, as he looked down at the redhead.

"I think I might like you Grimmjow" the teen confessed pulling away from Grimmjow so that he could look the older man in the eyes. The azure eyed man tilted his head to one side.

"Oh really?" Grimmjow said before leaning closer, the couple's lips brushing ever so slightly before the teen leaned up, completing the kiss. It was simple and over quickly, but for the both of them the moment seemed to last longer.  
Ichigo lowered his gaze not wanting to look into Grimmjow's eyes.  
Releasing the teen's hand and placing his own into his pant pocket.

"Ichigo-kun look at me" Grimmjow said in that gruff voice that sent shivers down the teen's spine. A moment or two passed before Ichigo looked back up into Grimmjow's azure gaze. "I think I like ya too." The older man said running his free hand through Ichigo's mess of orange hair, which was followed by a peck on the forehead. A smile broke out across the teen's thin lips. "I think it's about time you started heading home don't ya think?" Grimmjow said.  
Ichigo shrugged,

"Yeah I guess so" said the redhead said listlessly, even though he was in no real hurry to be on his way just yet.  
"Well then get goin' I don't want yer parents worrying 'bout where ya are." The older man said, playfully shoving the teen in the direction of the door. Ichigo took the hint that Grimmjow wanted to be left alone and decided that he would leave.

"I guess I'll see you around then?" The redhead said, looking back at the azure eyed man who was now sitting at his desk with his back to him, elbows on the desk, his slender fingers running through blue strands. He turned and left.

"Yeah I guess so." Grimmjow said to no one with a sigh. Grimmjow waited until he couldn't hear the retreating sounds of Ichigo's footsteps that he shouted, "Fuck!" slamming his fists onto the desktop. Lowering his head he could feel hot tears fighting their way out from behind tightly closed eye lids.

"I fucked up" Grimmjow said throwing his head back and wiping away angry tears. "What the hell am I gonna to do now?"

Down on the street Ichigo looked up at the window that he figured to be Grimmjow's room before starting on his way home. He still hadn't wrapped his head around what it was that had taken place in the azure eyed man's room, but he was pretty sure he knew what it was that he felt toward the older man, but he wasn't so sure if it was a good thing or not, but he felt it none the less. Walking home the redhead couldn't help but replay and relive the moment that had taken place in the small room, and to think that that's exactly what it had been, moments. Only a few brief seconds that the two had shared together, to Ichigo it had seemed so much longer than that. As the teen neared his house he remembered as he passed a local drug store that he needed to pick up some hair dye.

-----------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked this, if I find that enough people enjoy this I'll post the next couple chapters. Please review, and thanks again.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Got caught up with school, so here's the 2nd chapter hope you guys like it.  
And once again if anyone notice's any flaws in my french please let me know.  
R&R

Chapter 2  
Pour Être Plus Proche de Chez Vous

A week had gone by since the strange encounter with the azure eyed comic shopkeeper and Ichigo had thought of nothing else since their meeting, and unfortunately though a few things had happened since then that Ichigo could have done without.  
First, the teen's father had caught wind of Ichigo's ditching school and also of his repeat violations of dress code. Sure Isshin had done the best he could, which was not very good at all, to explain that his son wasn't violating the dress code on purpose, but the school's administration would have none of it. So Ichigo had to dye his hair from its usual bright orange to a dull and gloomy black and in the end he hated it as much as he knew he was going to.  
Secondly Ichigo promised to stop ditching school so he hadn't had a chance to go to the comic shop to see Grimmjow again, something that the teen had been longing to do. Lucky for him though, the weekend was upon him and he planned to pay the azure eyed man a visit.

A cool Friday afternoon, Ichigo had just gotten out of school and was hurrying off to the comic shop. Hastily the teen walked up the streets blocks and before he knew it past the small café completely. Stopping in front of the comic store Ichigo exhaled deeply; despite this his heart was still beating faster than it should. As he reached for the shops handle three girls walked out giggling and almost ran into him.  
"Oh! We're sorry. We didn't see you there" said one of the girls, as her and the other two walked away continuing their giggling. Ichigo only looked at the passing girls and he once again reached for the handle and walked inside, this time greeted by upbeat and happy sounding techno glanced over at Grimmjow, who was sitting behind the cluttered counter, stooped over a foreign looking magazine, a pair of black rimmed glasses rested on the bridge of his nose, Ichigo also noticed that a rather absent feeling hung on the man's every feature. Other than that he wore a light blue t-shirt that complemented his hair nicely with a black button up, with the sleeves rolled up that was open, revealing the blue shirt beneath it.

Grimmjow heard the door open as a patron entered his establishment,

"_Kangei_" the azure eyed man said languidly,ashe looked up from his magazine he was secretly hoping that it was the redhead who he spent that tender moment with, a moment that to Grimmjow felt like some forgotten age lost to the pages of he saw a black haired teen, and felt a bit more than a little let down._  
_  
Grimmjow just looked back down at his magazine, but he no longer read its pages, now he sat and wondered, wonder about why Ichigo hadn't come by at least once in an entire week, maybe he had frightened off the teen. Thinking about it now, he had made the first move that began the whole thing, but then he also thought that the teen's feelings were mutual. This is what he got for assuming things. Now he himself didn't know what was going on inside him. He had been wrestling with his emotions the entire week on whether or not the feeling he felt for the redhead were real.

Ichigo watched Grimmjow glance up and then look back down at what he was reading with nothing more than a sideways glance. He was confused, he thought that Grimmjow would be at least a little happy to see him, or maybe he was just nervous or something, after all, he was nervous as all hell at the moment. Ichigo walked over to the New Release rack and picked up a copy of _Shōnen Jump_ and just rummaged through the pages, only catching bits and pieces of different mangas.

"Oi! Ya gonna buy that?" asked the blue haired man, Ichigo looked up and saw Grimmjow looking at him with those lethargic azure eyes of his, it was as if he was looking for something within the teen's own eyes. Grimmjow noticed something about the teen's gaze but Ichigo looked away before he put his finger on it.

"No I'm not" the teen answered.

"Well then, ya can just read it then" said Grimmjow going back to his musings. This kid was giving him a funny feeling. He looked familiar and his eyes, and the way he looked at him, and that cute scowl were so similar to the redhead's, even his voice was like his. _  
_  
"Do I know you?" he asked the black haired teen, leaning up against the counter, a puzzled expression etched on every feature of his face. Ichigo's usual scowl deepened as he walked up to the counter fuming and looked Grimmjow in the eyes.

"It's me stupid!" shouted Ichigo and watched as Grimmjow's azure eyes widened in realization.

"What the fuck happened to yer hair?" asked Grimmjow as he realized that the teen's vibrant hair was what had been missing. Now he knew it was Ichigo, that voice, that voice that he had fallen for the moment he had heard it had given him away_.  
_  
"I had to dye it black, because of school I told you this already." He murmured while looking down at his feet, realizing that having this stupid black hair made him feel so in place and so much so that not even the one person that he thought he was closest to in this city recognized him. Now he was just another kid._  
_  
"Well I don't like it. Dye it back or cut it off, I don't want to see it on ya" stated Grimmjow as he ran his hand into the mess of black hair and ruffled it around, earning the azure eyed man a chuckle from the teen.  
Grimmjow just sat back in his seat, hands behind his head.

"So what are you doin' back here?" Grimmjow said coolly, having regained his usual nonchalant composure. Ichigo didn't say anything at first; he just looked at the older man with his deepened scowl.

"Why do you think I'm here?" the teen said before looking back down at his feet, trying to hide the blush that was creeping into his face. He hated how this happened every time he was around Grimmjow. "I wanted to see you that's all."

"Oh really" was all the older man could say. So he hadn't scared off the kid, well that was a relief to the azure eyed man, and here he had thought that he'd never see Ichigo again let alone be in the teen's thoughts.

"What do you mean oh really? Don't you care that I came by to see you?" Ichigo said, a slight blush still burning his cheeks. Grimmjow couldn't help but smile at the sight, the ex-redhead was just so cute when he was all flustered.

"I care, it's just that I didn't imagine it would be so soon, or even at all for that matter." The azure eyed man explained taking his glasses from his face and rubbing at his eyes, he was getting a headache.

"Well I'm here now" said Ichigo.

"Yeah, and?"

"What do you mean and?" Ichigo was getting annoyed now; he didn't understand why the older man was acting so coldly toward him now. "I thought you liked me?"  
As the worlds fell from the teen's lips Grimmjow heaved a sigh. Sitting up in his seat he leaned over the counter so that the couple's faces were mere inches apart, brown eyes staring into deep oceans of cerulean.

"I do like ya Berry-tan; it's just that I'm not quite sure how deep that feelin' is right this moment." The older man explained. The couple's lips ghosting over one another's and Ichigo doing everything in his power to not close the space between them that longed to be filled.

Grimmjow sat back in his seat, realizing that he was still in sight of prying eyes and didn't want to be judged by the company he kept. "Well I'm glad ya stopped by, but it's almost noon which means I'm goin' to be busy soon, so I guess ya can either hang out, or ya can help out" Grimmjow said standing and walking out from behind the counter so that he was standing in front of the teen, reaching out Grimmjow found the ex-redhead's hand that hung limply at his side, their fingers brushing ever so slightly before Ichigo lightly intertwined his fingers with the older man's before looking up into azure eyes. Grimmjow smiled. "I promise we'll talk later Ichigo-kun," he heard the shop's door and close, ripping his hand out of Ichigo's weak grasp and placed it into his pant pocket, "right now I've gotta get my geek on." The blue haired man said before turning to greet the new customers.

Ichigo exhaled, realizing that he had been holding his breath the whole time Grimmjow had been standing near him, and his heart was pounding in this chest like he had just run a mile. Catching his breath the teen walked behind the counter and took a seat on the tattered office chair, taking note of the magazine that azure eyed had been reading earlier. Trying to read the magazine with the little knowledge of English he had, he soon realized that it was actually printed in French. Turning his attention away the foreign publication the ex-redhead sat watching Grimmjow talking with some customers of his that he figured were probably regulars to the place.

"Nice to see ya again Saito-kun, and you too Takashi-kun, what are ya guys doin' here today?" Grimmjow said throwing an arm around the shoulders of a man who looked to be in his early-twenties, with shoulder length bleached hair and a rather boyish looking face. The other who looked to be the younger of the two was Takashi, who Ichigo recognized from school, he was a whole year above him, so Ichigo doubted that he would recognize him.  
Saito just laughed and ducked under Grimmjow's arm.

"Oh nothing really just came to browse you know, just killing time for the sake of killing time." The blonde said sauntering over to the New Release rack and grabbing the new issue of _Jump. _Grimmjow just nodded in understanding.

"And you Takashi-kun?"

The younger of the two shook his head,  
"Nothing, just got dragged here again by my brother, who should be going home to study for his mid-terms instead of wasting his time browsing comic stores." Takashi said mockingly and looking sternly at the blonde.

"Oh come on, don't be that way to your big brother, I have to get out and socialize every once in awhile unlike you." Saito said jokingly while walking down an aisle to the back where he began to rummage through some random dōjinshi. Seeing this Takashi sighed,

"I swear he's such a pervert, and he wonders why he doesn't have a girlfriend, or any luck with girls for that matter. Hearing this Grimmjow laughed whole heartedly, a toothy grin spread across his face. Earning a rather cross look from the younger brother.

"What do ya expect from an otaku like yer brother? As far as I know he doesn't even care 'bout that sorta stuff, and hey I don't mind he's a nice guy and as long as he keeps comin' to my shop for his manga and seijin I could care less." Grimmjow said waving a dismissive hand and trying to catch his breath from his earlier fit of laugher.

"Oh yeah that reminds me," Grimmjow turned to look at Ichigo, who was sitting with his head down on the cluttered counter.  
"Oi, Ichigo-kun," Ichigo looked up to see the older man staring at him, "under the counter there should be a small box by itself, bring it over here would ya." Grimmjow instructed. The teen did as he was told and ducked under the counter, finding the little box and walking over to Grimmjow placing the package in his awaiting hand.  
"Oi! Saito-kun I got that seijin in that you ordered awhile back!" Grimmjow shouted to the back of the shop over the techno music.

"Oh yeah, it sure did take a long time for it so show up didn't it?" said the blonde as he walked down the aisle to the blue haired man, who handed him the package, ripping open the small box a devious smile broke out across Saito's lips.

"Oh Grimmjow this cover alone is enough to drive a man over the edge." The blonde said as he looked over the cover of the manga with hungry eyes.

Looking Ichigo saw that the cover depicted a large breasted woman almost completely naked being strangled and penetrated by what looked to be some sea monster's tentacles. Seeing this Ichigo realized just what kind of people frequented this place and the fact that Grimmjow was willing to order this smut for them rubbed the teen the wrong way.  
Grimmjow just scoffed,  
"Well maybe for you Saito-kun, but I prefer the real thing, if ya know what I mean." The blue haired man said jokingly as he retreated back behind his counter. "Yer gonna buy that right?"

"Huh? Oh yeah right, I'm going to buy this for sure, and this one too." The blonde said placing his books on the counter. "I see that you've been taking an interest in making your dōjin and seijin section larger, I mean compared to a few months ago." Saito said handing over his money and taking his bagged books from Grimmjow.

"Yeah well people had been tellin' me that my selection wasn't wide enough so I stared orderin' stuff people wanted and then I just started orderin' the popular stuff and certain ones that I found interestin'" the azure eyed man explained. Hearing this made Ichigo lift an eye brow and wonder just how interested the older man was in the stuff.

Grimmjow had his right elbow on the countertop and his head propped up in his hand. He was beginning to get bored with the man and wished that he would just leave.

"Yeah well that's all fine and dandy but what's with all the American shit though, I mean I know you're not from here but you're not from America that much I know."

"Did it ever cross yer mind that I might enjoy readin' the stuff, and besides they sale good, people 'round here like 'em and 'parently not too many places sale the stuff."

"Oh well I guess that makes sen…"

"Saito can we get going already I'm of tired of being here" cut in the blonde's younger brother. Saito heaved a sighed,

"Fine let's go. I'll see ya later Grimmjow." The blonde said waving as he made his way out the door with his brother in tow.

"See ya Saito-kun" the blued haired man, "man he's such a loser." Grimmjow said under his breath after the door closed behind the two.  
Ichigo, who was leaning up against the front of the counter, looked back at the azure eyed that had draped his torso across the counter like some lazy cat.

"You think it wise to talk bad about your customers like that?" asked the teen.  
Grimmjow turned his head so that he could see the ex-redhead.

"No I don't think it wise, but sometimes guys like him just make me hope I never end up like that."

"You mean to tell me that you're not already?"

"Ya know that I mean, that guys a fuckin' otaku there's no help for him, unlike me I'm just a geek."  
Ichigo let out a small laugh,

"that's for sure."

"What's that suppose to mean huh?" Grimmjow said sitting back in his seat.  
Ichigo reached over and grabbed the black rimmed glasses that he'd seen the older man wearing earlier out of Grimmjow's shirt pocket, unfolding them and walking around the counter the teen placed the black framed spectacles on their owner's face.

"Ichigo-kun, I told ya we'd talk later." Grimmjow said smiling up at the teen.

"Who said anything about talking? I just wanna be near you is all." Ichigo said running a hand through the older man's mess of blue hair. Grimmjow sighed and looked around his establishment, realizing that there wasn't any one in the store.

"Berry-tan, go and switch the open signs on both the doors and close the blinds." The older man instructed. The ex-redhead did as he was told and came back to the azure eyed man.

"Now what" Ichigo asked, standing in front of the older man.

"Do what ya want" Grimmjow said simply, a sly smile on his thin lips. A smile played across Ichigo's thin lips. Taking a few steps toward Grimmjow the teen straddled the older man's lap. Leaning in, Ichigo rested his forehead against Grimmjow's. Chocolate eyes peering into azure gems, this time neither looked away.

The teen let his hands wonder freely up into the older man's hair where he tangled his slender fingers into the mess of cerulean strands. Grimmjow leaned up and captured the ex-redhead's lips in a loving kiss, while his hands found their way under the teen's shirt where he found a toned stomach and virgin skin as soft as the purest of silks.  
Ichigo kissed back against Grimmjow's thin lips, longing to close any distance between them. After a few moments Grimmjow began nipping at the teen's bottom lip, begging for entry. Ichigo parted his lips ever so slightly but just enough for Grimmjow to slip his tongue into the teen's mouth. The older man had moved his hands from stomach to hips, strong hands keeping the redhead upon him still, as long fingers felt about, thumbs tracing Ichigo's pelvic line.  
Grimmjow took in Ichigo's taste which was somewhat sweet and bitter all at the same time. The older man noticed that Ichigo's hands had moved from his hair and were now tugging at the hem of his t-shirt.  
Ichigo broke the kiss,

"Take it off" the teen demanded, his voice husky and lustful. Grimmjow did as he was told and tore off the button up, tossing it aside as Ichigo worked at pulling the blue t-shirt up over the azure eyed man's head, tossing it aside as well along with his own school uniform.  
The now shirtless couple resumed their kiss, lips meeting forcefully.  
The two pitted in a battle of dominance, neither one wanting to give in to the other. Grimmjow broke the kiss once more wanting to taste and feel more of the teen. Ichigo arched his back as he felt Grimmjow bite down on the skin just behind his ear, a moan escaping the ex-redhead's lips.

"You like that huh?" the azure eyed man growled before he nipped at the sensitive area once again electing yet another moan to escape from Ichigo as the older man sucked at the soft skin, leaving his mark. All the while Ichigo's hands roamed over Grimmjow's toned chest and stomach, finger's ghosting over skin causing the older man beneath him to tremble. The teen took a strange pleasure in causing this reaction in the azure eyed man. Ichigo pulled away from Grimmjow's embrace that he found himself in and staring into azure eyes removed the black framed glasses from Grimmjow's face, placing them on the counter beside him. The older man smiled up at Ichigo.

"So what do ya think about yer geek now?" Grimmjow asked as he pulled Ichigo closer to himself, nuzzling his face against the teen's chest, placing light kisses there every now and then, as he made small circles on the small of the teen's back from his fingers, a content look on his face. Ichigo let out a laugh before leaning down and placed a kiss atop Grimmjow's head, tangling his slender fingers into blue strands once more. Pulling away from the azure eyed man and staring down into Grimmjow's beautiful pools of cerulean the teen said,

"I think he looks better without glasses."

A/N: hope you enjoyed that, I had fun witing it. I don't know when I'm going to be able to put up the next chapter so hold tight. Once again please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Look another chapter after who knows how long. Sorry to the people who are actually reading this. Yet again if anyone catches mistakes with my French please tell me.  
Enjoy.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Serez-vous Mon-aimée?

"Yeah I'm going to be coming home late is that alright…hmm I don't know midnight I guess."

Ichigo listened to his father carrying on about something about how he was lying about doing homework to stay at a girl's house.

"No dad it's not a girl, they're just a friend from school and I'm working on homework with them that's all…yeah, I know…I guess I could stay the night, hold on."  
Ichigo covered the mouth piece of his cell phone and looked back over at Grimmjow who was in his small kitchen cooking something.

"Hey Grimmjow"  
"Yeah?"

"Is it okay if I stay the night?" Ichigo asked. Grimmjow looked up from his frying pan and over at the ex-redhead.

"Stay the night…well I don't know" the azure eyed man removed the pan from its burner and emptied its contents onto two plates. The teen looked at the older man with a cross expression.  
"Oh alright, don't look at me like that, you can stay." Grimmjow brought over the plates of food and set one down in front of Ichigo.

"They said it was okay…alright…okay I'll see you tomorrow," a blush crept into Ichigo's face as well as a flabbergasted expression at something that the teen's father mentioned,  
"I'm not doing anything like that dad…I'll see you tomorrow, bye." Ichigo hung up, tossing his phone onto the table.

"So yer stayin'?" inquired Grimmjow.

"Yeah" the teen said looking down at his food.  
"what is this?" Ichigo asked as he stirred around the stew like substance on his plate with his spoon.

Grimmjow looked up from his own plate of food at the ex-redhead.  
"It's a French dish that my grandmother used to make, you like it?" Grimmjow asked a hopeful look in the older man's eyes.  
The teen loaded a spoonful into his mouth taking in the sweet yet savory taste of tomato sauce and the tender chunks of meat that Ichigo couldn't quite identify the taste of. Gulping down that last bit of food the teen looked up at the older man.

"This is really good, what is it?"

Grimmjow smiled,  
"Its duck" said the man simply. Ichigo just shrugged,

"Well it's good." The teen took a couple more bites, "so what was it that you wanted to talk about earlier?" Ichigo asked looking up at Grimmjow.

"Oh well, I was going to talk to you about, well us, but after that episode in the shop I don't think that we need to anymore."

"Well tell me anyways, I mean I wanna know where you stand in all this."

"What d'ya mean where I stand?"

Ichigo shrugged,  
"What I mean to say is, what do you think of all this, you told me earlier in the shop that you weren't sure about your feelings towards me."

"I'm pretty sure you aren't either Ichigo-kun."

"No, I think I've pretty much figured out how I feel about the whole thing, I mean I've never felt this way about anyone else until now, and well, something's telling me that I really do like you Grimmjow." Ichigo go said staring up at the shopkeeper with sincere eyes.

Grimmjow jeered at the teen's statement,  
"So what ya mean to tell me is that you've figured out how ya feel about this whole thing, come on Ichigo-kun yer only what, seventeen, what ya know about this kinda thing huh?" Grimmjow said. Ichigo could hear the annoyance in the shopkeeper's words.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No"

"Then why do you seem so on edge all of sudden?"

"What d'ya mean?"

"You know what I mean, you're acting weird"

"How would ya know?"

"I just do, now tell me what's wrong."

"Nothin's wrong Ichigo-kun."

"There has to be something."

"Well there isn't, so just stop askin' already"

"There something bothering you Grimmjow, I know there is"

"Well yer wrong"

"I don't think I am" anger creeping into Ichigo's voice.

"Well you are!" Grimmjow shouted, slamming an open hand down on the table, causing the teen to jump.

"Grimmjow?" said Ichigo, voice quivering slightly.

"Shut up" the azure eyed man said turning his gaze away from the ex-redhead, "we can't do this anymore, you should just go home."  
"What are you talking about?"

"I'm tellin' ya to go home Ichigo" the older man said sternly.

Ichigo furrowed his brow and stared at the blue haired man in disbelief.  
"Grimmjow look at me" Ichigo said, pleading. Azure eyes looked reluctantly into brown.

"Yer too young Ichigo-kun, too young to understand" Grimmjow muttered.

Ichigo slammed a fist down on the table, shouting,  
"So what you think I'm too young to understand my own emotions?" The teen was staring daggers straight at the blue haired man, "you don't think I know what love is Grimmjow?"  
The older man was obviously very unsettled by the teen's outburst. Grimmjow looked away again but not for long.

"God damn it look at me Grimmjow!"

"Stop tellin' me what to fuckin' do!" Grimmjow snapped, bearing his teeth in frustration.

"Why should I?"

"'Cause I didn't mean that"

"Bullshit, that's exactly what you meant to say, and don't you dare try to cover it up with some lie."

The azure eyed man shook his head and picked himself up from the table,  
"I don't have to listen to this" he said walking toward the stairs.

"Grimmjow" called Ichigo.

"What!?" the older man snapped.

"How old you?" The teen asked, standing now and facing the azure eyed man. Grimmjow furrowed his brow,

"I'm twenty-three" Grimmjow said, looking away, understanding where the teen was getting at. "I know how it must sound but"

"But nothing you're standing here and telling me I'm too young to recognize my own feelings, and yet here you are a whole fucking six years older than me, you know what I think Grimmjow?"  
Ichigo said still staring down the older man with a condemning look.  
"I think you're just mad just 'cause you can't admit that you just might love me back Grimmjow."

Grimmjow just stood there, as still as could be. He didn't know what to say his mind was whirling with all the things he wanted to say but he could come up with one.  
This time the azure man stared straight into the brown depths of Ichigo's eyes and hoped that the teen could see the hurt his own eyes held.  
The shopkeeper heaved a sigh,

"Ichigo-kun, when I was younger 'bout yer age I faced a situation like the one I find myself in today, and I can tell ya that I didn't come out the same person I once was when I got done with it. It damaged me and broke me beyond repair, and I just can't let myself be dragged into something like that again. I promised myself. 'Cause of this yer just gonna to have to take my word for it when I say that I love ya." Grimmjow said fists clenched at his sides, tearing beginning to rise to the surface.

Ichigo continued to look on at the older man, not understanding where this confession was coming from. Had he stirred something within the azure eyed man? He didn't know.

"What happened to you Grimmjow? When you were my age, what happened to you?" Ichigo asked taking a step toward the older man. Grimmjow sighed and racked a hand through his mess of hair.

"I'll tell ya some other time right now's not the best time Ichigo-kun" the shopkeeper said walking over to the table and picking up the plates and over to the kitchen where he set to work washing the dishes.

"Why not?" the teen asked, he was still standing in the tiny living space behind the blue haired man. Grimmjow looked over at the ebony haired teen and smiled.

Shutting off the water Grimmjow walked toward the teen, and with arm outstretched embraced Ichigo, holding him close.  
Ichigo didn't hug back he just stood there, arms at his sides as the older man held him and nuzzled his face against the top of his head,  
lips leaving behind light kisses every once in awhile, a hand absentmindedly toying with strands of raven black hair.

"'Cause it's a story for another time, but I guess I can tell you some of it now" said Grimmjow into Ichigo's ebony hair.

A smile tugged at the ex-redhead's lips at the sound of the shopkeeper's normal lethargic voice. Releasing the teen the older man walked back over to the table and took a seat, Ichigo followed suit.  
Grimmjow propped his elbows on top of the table, fingers interlaced and under his chin, a thoughtful look on his features. Ichigo just sat waiting.

"Where to start?" the azure eyed man mused to himself.  
"Oh, okay I know. When I was about yer age or maybe a bit older I met this kid, Damien was his name, in my senior year of high school.  
I guess one could say that he was a handsome boy for his age, and I certainly though he was at the time, and this was before I even knew I had feelings of any kind towards him.  
He was a new student during the middle of the school year and he came from Spain originally, so that was also one of the reasons I was drawn to him the way I was, along with other things, like his looks, intellect, and charm, he was also quite witty. Anyways, Damien came from good stock and also from good money, this made a lot of kids stay away from him and others to gather to him, but he didn't care much for either now that I recall.

However, his looks and lavishness came at the price of a broken home. An unfaithful mother, an almost always absent and drunken father, estranged brothers and sisters, you know the sort.  
Of course you'd never know this by lookin' at him; he hid it well under his money and charm.  
Eventually the two of us got to talkin' and soon became very close. Now this was of course was to the displeasure of Ulquiorra,  
a rather close friend of mine since grade school, but I thought he understood for the most part that I still held him dear to me, it was just that it's always a good change of pace when you meet someone who actually enjoys talking and doesn't think it a waste of breath or time.

Anyways getting back on track, Damien and I soon became inseparable and this of course didn't go unnoticed by our peers, who stared rumors and the like 'bout the two of us, mostly about me though 'cause of my reputation with girls during my high school career, but it didn't really have any real effect on our relationship."

Grimmjow met Ichigo's gaze,

"Time passed and I'd became aware of the hold that Damien had over me, I mean I was completely enamored with the boy by this time to say the least, and I knew he felt the same way about me. Ya see we had grown past the normal exchanges that friends share. We both loved each other's company more than anything in the world and the small, simple affections that we showered each other with were not those of friends any longer. We'd become lovers without really bein' conscious of it. We eventually started going out at some point, when it actually was decided upon I'm still not sure but it had happened nonetheless."

Grimmjow stopped sniffed back a sob and wiped away tears that threatened to streak his face.

"What about your guy's parent's? Didn't they catch on at some point?" Ichigo asked.

Grimmjow caught his breath and continued,  
"Yeah ultimately my parents started asking questions, well more like my mom kept inquirin' about the two of us, but this was only 'cause I was always closer to her as child than I was with my dad.

So one afternoon my mother pulled me aside after Damien had gone and asked about what was goin' on between us. I told her it was nothing but a simple relationship between good friends but she didn't buy that for a minute. Of course that wasn't enough for her so eventually I gave in after a time of two months or so of her pressin' the issue, also 'cause my father was startin' to get curious, and the last thing I wanted was to answer to my father."

Ichigo watched as a tear escaped and streaked the azure eyed man's face.

"However none of that compared to what my poor Damien was goin' through. Ya see we hadn't seen each other in some time so when we finally had the chance to meet again I was horrified by what I saw. Damien had told me that his father was a drinker, but he failed to mention that he was a violent one. Damien's beautiful, boyish face had been ruined, and that brut of a father had lopped off this son's gorgeous curls of golden blond from his pretty little head, leaving him with nothing but a pitiful haircut and a tarnished visage.  
All those things aside though, I didn't know what I was to do to get back at the pitiful excuse of a man who had done that to my Damien, my love, my angel."

Grimmjow racked a hand through his mess of blue hair, heaving a sigh and wiping even more tears from his azure eyes.

"Grimmjow…I'm sorry I didn't know"

"Of course you didn't, that's why I told ya" Grimmjow said picking himself up from the table, heading toward the stairs. Ichigo turned to face the azure eyed man.

"But I don't understand what happened to the two of you, why aren't the two of you together still, why are you here in Japan now?"  
the questions came flooding out of the teen's mouth faster than he could think of them. The older man smiled.

"'Cause that's just how it work out, and besides that's a story all its own, and I don't wanna tell ya it unless I really have to." Grimmjow said as he set off up the steep and narrow steppes. "I'm going to bed Ichigo-kun you should the same."

The ex-redhead got up from the table and followed after Grimmjow.

"Ya still wanna sleep with me after all that huh?" the shopkeeper said as he threw open his bedroom door. Not bothering to turn the light the older man threw himself, face down onto the small futon in the corner of the messy room.  
Ichigo followed close behind, slowly picking his way toward the older man, keeling down the teen stared admiringly down at the older man's form.

"Sleep with you, but that's all, nothing else." Ichigo said reaching out and running a loving hand through sky blue hair, tracing a finger along the older man's jaw line.  
Grimmjow reached up and taking Ichigo's hand in his own, bringing the hand to his lips he placed a light kiss on the back of it.

"Alright then, nothing else, but remember ya promised" the older man said simply, letting go of the teen's hand, and scooting over to make move for the ebony haired teen. Ichigo settled into the space beside the older man, who was laying down facing him, the teen noticed how his azure eyes shone like brilliant sapphires in the faint moonlight that filtered in through tightly closed curtains.

"I didn't promise anything" Ichigo said, cuddling up closer to the older man, nuzzling his face against the crook of Grimmjow's neck, the teen heaved a sigh and relaxed. Smiling, Grimmjow looped an arm around the ex-redhead's waist and pulling him close the azure eyed man planted a kiss atop Ichigo's ebony head.

"I miss yer orange hair Berry-tan"

"Why? It's not like you can see my hair right now."

"I know it's just the fact that I know it's not there ya know." Grimmjow said nuzzling his face into the mess of midnight strands. Ichigo rewarded the gesture with one his boyish laughs.

"You're such a tease" Ichigo said, before reaching over and tickling Grimmjow in his sides,  
which earned the teen one the older man's whole hearted laughs as he batted away the teen's hands, but to no avail for the teen continued in his tickling assault.

"God damn it Ichigo stop it!" Grimmjow shouted through his laugher. The older man reaching out found the ex-redhead's sides and began administering his own ticklish abuse upon Ichigo's body.  
Ichigo flinched in surprise at the hands that were suddenly gripping at his ribs, their long fingers lightly dancing against taunt skin, and sending shivers of delight throughout the teen's body.  
Ichigo tried his luck at rolling away from the assaulting fingers but failed when he realized a weight atop him was keeping his from moving anywhere. Opening up brown eyes the teen could make out Grimmjow in front of him who had straddled his waist.

"What's this Grimm?" Ichigo asked, out of breath from his previous fits of laugher.  
Grimmjow leaned down with forearms on either side of the teen's ebony head;  
he captured Ichigo's lips in an intimate kiss. Kissing back the teen reached down below the two of them and began toying with the hem of Grimmjow's shirt. The older smiled into the kiss before parting,

"I thought ya just wanted to sleep huh?"  
Ichigo leaned up and caught the azure eyed man's lips in another kiss while he tugged at the cotton shield that kept his skin from touching his lover's.  
Grimmjow rolled his eyes,

"alright, but remember that it was yer fault."

"Whatever, you started it" Ichigo said, his tone now held a husky quality to it. The teen succeeded in ridding Grimmjow of his shirt and Grimmjow the same to Ichigo,  
both tossing the garments aside to some random part of the dark room. Ichigo, who was still lying under the larger man, ran a slender hand over the azure eyed man's tone chest and stomach, which caused Grimmjow to subtly tremble. The blue haired man mended the previously broken kiss, all the while one of his hands absentmindedly tangled itself in midnight strands as the other wondered down between the couple and began undoing Ichigo's pants.  
"Grimmjow!" Ichigo gasped out as he felt the azure eyed man's hand rub roughly against his hardened erection through his boxers. Grimmjow kissed hard against the teen's lips before he lowered himself down to the teen's hips where he slipped off Ichigo's pants and boxer down around his ankles, as well as his own.

Grimmjow's rough hands began trailing up the soft and slightly tanned skin of Ichigo's legs, as well as leaving behind light kisses that sent Ichigo to moaning the older man's name. Grimmjow stopped just short of Ichigo's proud erection, before and throwing the ebony haired teen a toothy grin and pulling himself back up on top of Ichigo, grinding his own erection against the teen's. Ichigo arched his back at the sudden sensation of pleasure that pushed through him like a wave.

"You fucking tease" Ichigo said through clenched teeth. Grimmjow let out a small laugh.

"Oh what and ya think yer not Berry-tan?" Grimmjow said, hand finding and grabbing a hold of the teen's throbbing cock. "Just lookin' at that pretty face of yers is enough to send me over the edge."  
Grimmjow leaned forward, kissing the teen's lips hard, while beginning to pump the erection in his hand.

Ichigo gasped,  
"Fuck Grimmjow…god damn it" the teen said through the wave of pleasure that was washing through him. Ichigo threw his arms around Grimmjow's neck, nails digging into taunt and sweaty flesh, as the pleasure was threatening to send the teen over the edge at any moment.

Grimmjow kissed at the ebony haired teen's neck and throat leaving behind marks as he nipped and bit the flesh there.  
"Damn it Grimm!" Ichigo panted, he was reaching his limit.

"Don't ya dare" Grimmjow said, grabbing a hold of Ichigo's wrist and leading the teen's hand to his own erection. "Do as I do" the older man instructed.  
Ichigo did as he was told and began to pump the azure eyes man. The two became lost in one another as they created their very own rhythm of love.

Soon Ichigo arched his back and let escape a moan,  
"Oh Grimm, damn it I'm gonna…fuck Grimmjow!" Ichigo shouted as a wave of pleasure that he'd never felt before flowed through his body like a never ending flood.  
The older man followed soon after moaning out Ichigo's name along with words the teen couldn't understand. Grimmjow collapsed atop of the ebony haired teen with a great sigh, before rolling off to the side, an arm draped around the teen's waist, Ichigo, just staring into azure eyes.

The wasted and sent couple lay there like this for some time before the older of the two reached out a hand and brushed away sweaty strands of ebony from Ichigo's face. Ichigo smiled.

"I love you Grimmjow"

The azure eyed man smiled and let out a little chuckle,  
"I love ya too Ichigo-kun" the older man said, tracing the teen's jaw line with the back of his hand before he leaned in and placed a peck on Ichigo's kiss swollen lips.

Seconds passed that seemed to the couple like minutes, minutes passed like hours as the two laid there in each other's company, simply listening to other one breathe.  
Grimmjow watched as the ebony haired teen slowly but surely drifted off to sleep,

"Night Grimm" where the last words the teen uttered before brown eyes lulled closed and steady even breathing set it.

"_Bonne nuit mon amour."_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: Thanks for reading please review


End file.
